longlivethequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ignatius
Ignatius, Duke-Consort of Mead, is the elder brother of Julianna, husband of Corisande, and father of Briony and Noll. He has no title of his own because his father, Paulus, chose to skip him over and leave the duchy of Ursul to his sister. He has an extremely strained relationship with his sister and his wife, though in the case of the latter both try to keep appearances. These are the focus of most of his events. He's one of Elodie's marriage options, though both the opportunity of proposal and the successful marriage require very specific actions. See below under Marriage Conditions. Spoiler Warning: ''Plot details follow, read at your own risk'' Involvement Week 7 If Julianna is arrested on Week 2 and not released beforehand, Ignatius pays a visit to the princess regarding her imprisonment. He will halfheartedly try to convince Elodie to free Julianna "for the good of Ursul". Elodie can agree to do so, or instead give the duchy of Ursul to him; the latter option will please both him and Corisande, and unlock future events for Ignatius. Week 17 If Banion calls for a vote of no-confidence, and Ignatius was elevated to Duke or Ursul, he will abstain from the vote, but Corisande will vote in Elodie's favor. However, the judgement of Week 13 ended in disaster, Corisande will vote against. Week 31 If you elevated Ignatius to Duke or Ursul, and happily reunited Briony with her mother, she will send a coded letter. Pass a Ciphering >30 check to discover that Briony's parents are planning to divorce. This unlocks Ignatius as a marriage option, but additional steps have to be taken for the proposal to be accepted. Week 39 and Epilogues If Ignatius divorced Corisande, and Elodie wasn't engaged to anyone or convinced to postpone her wedding, he will be listed as a marriage option. For him to accept however, Elodie needs to pacify Togami with music ("saved the day with the power of music" achievement). Personality Given his scarce events, his personality is not immediately obvious, though both in-game events and comments from Hanako Games give insight into some characteristics. He's the polar opposite of Julianna in temperament; while her unapologetic personality makes her an outcast, Ignatius is complacent to the point of enduring a loveless marriage and the humiliation of being cuckolded. His circumstances likely play a factor in this, given that he doesn't wait too long to ask for a divorce if he has a safe position in nobility. Despite the above, he doesn't keep the charade of stable marriage more than necessary, as Elodie notes how distant he and Corisande are during the Grand Ball. It's very obvious from their events that there's no love lost between him and his sister. He's rather unconcerned about the possibility of Julianna spending the rest of her days in prison. Him being disowned by his family may be a reason, but not much else can be said given how little information there's in the matter. He can be judgemental, but more along the lines of having basic standards. According to Hanako, his reasons for abstaining from the vote of no-confidence are "because he's grateful to you but also thinks you're nuts", despite his cold relationship with Julianna, and he will reject Elodie's proposal under most conditions because he finds it unsettling to be pursued by a girl younger than his own daughter. Even with all his flaws, he's a decent person. He only marries Elodie if she demonstrates to have the maturity and wisdom to deal with Togami non-violently, and their relationship is described as one of mutual love and respect despite the considerable age difference. It can make one pity him for the constant disregard he receives from his family and loved ones. Marriage Conditions He's available as a marriage candidate during Week 39 under the following conditions: * Elodie has to imprison Julianna and wait until Week 7 for Ignatius to confront her about it, then offer Julianna's title to him. * Later, Elodie has to attend the party during Week 28, pass a Lore >60 or Novan History >90 check when talking to Briony and "Offer to help" her. * The next week, pass a Conversation >40 check to have Briony open up about her family situation and convince her to confront her mother about it. * On Week 31, Briony will send a coded letter, pass a Ciphering >30 check to discover the divorce of Briony's parents. At this point, Ignatius will be displayed as a marriage candidate during Week 39, but under most conditions he will reject Elodie. For a successful marriage, Elodie has to peacefully resolve her confrontation with Togami during Week 36. To do so, Elodie needs very high scores in Foreign Intelligence, Public Speaking, Voice, Instrument and Presence, then choose the option "Sing to him". See the week page for more detailed information. Trivia * Ignatius has the misfortune of being taken for granted by most people in his life: ** Paulus choosing Julianna as his heir over Ignatius. ** Corisande having an affair with her own brother. ** Even his children prefer staying in Mead where they grew up, rather than joining their father in Ursul if he becomes its new Duke (even though Noll is presumably heir to Ursul). * Ignatius, being from a long line of Lumen might have a hereditary magical ability. However, Julianna speculated that Elodie's power was the result of her mother being an active Lumen while pregnant with Elodie. Since it's Ignatius's father who was a Lumen, that might not affect him. Julianna does not seem to have any 'quirk' magic herself. If Ignatius does, it is unlikely he uses it very often, if at all, given his refusal to become a Lumen. * He's the oldest of the marriage candidates. Etymology Ignatius is a male given name of presumed Latin or Etruscan origin, believed to mean "fiery one"; ironically, his temperament is rather complacent and calm. Keeping with the astrological naming trend in the game, Ignatius is also the name of an asteroid, and has the same Latin origin as Julianna's and Paulus' names. Category:Characters Category:Marriage Candidates